The present invention relates to an archery bow stabilizer and prop and more particularly to an apparatus that attaches to an archery bow used as a combination stabilizer and bow prop. When functioning as a bow prop the archery bow is held in an upright ready position.
The sport of archery is an ever growing industry. More and more attachments and improvements are being made to improve the accuracy of shooting and the comfort of the archer. A stabilizer is typically an add on feature. The stabilizer helps in balancing the bow and absorbing bow shock or vibration during shooting. This aids the archer in shooting more accurately and providing some comfort. The stabilizer is generally a weighted shaft that screws into a threaded bore above or on the handle of the bow. Since there are many types of stabilizers available this arrangement allows a wide variety to meet the archer's needs.
There are many types of bow holders or rests known in the art. There are hip rests that provide an attachment to allow the weight of the bow to be placed on the hips. There are bow stands in which an archery bow can be placed to hold a bow in an upright position or in a horizontal position. These are generally devices that rest upon or are attached to some surface. The bow typically sets within brackets of some sort or the lower end of the bow rests upon the surface and leans against the rest in a sort of tripod arrangement.
The rests or holders often are inefficient. They get in the way of the archer, are difficult to transport to different locations, interfere with shooting, produces excessive noise when trying to remove the bow while hunting and many do not hold a bow securely. Bows have been known to fall out of tree stands and falling over during meets while using prior art bow holders.
This invention provides a combination bow holder and bow prop. It allows the stabilizer, of the type disclosed herein, to also be used as a bow prop. It overcomes the problems of the prior known art. It provides a sturdy bow holder or prop that holds the bow at a ready position and at the same time provides an efficient stabilizer. The bow prop holds the bow so that it is always available at a convenient height. The bow can be removed and shot without any noise and the likelihood of the bow falling over is remote.
This invention may also help archers who may have some physical disability. Shooting a bow requires strength in the wrist, arms, shoulders and back. Individuals having a physical impairment may not have the strength to hold a bow at arms length for the time necessary to properly aim and/or follow a moving target while at the same time holding a drawn string.
This invention assist those individual not having strength or the endurance necessary for accurate shooting. The bow prop of this invention can hold the bow at a given height to relieve the downward weight at the end of an out reached arm. This greatly reduces the strength needed to hold a bow in an upright position with an extended arm.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow stabilizer and prop adapted to combine attachments to have a single attachment used as a stabilizer and a bow prop or holder. With the archery bow stabilizer and prop of this invention it has been found that accuracy of shooting is as good as or better than using a standard stabilizer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved archery bow stabilizer and prop constructed to provide a bow prop or holder that is convenient to use, will not interfere with shooting and holds the bow a ready position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow stabilizer and prop adapted for reducing strength necessary to hold an archery bow in an upright shooting position to thereby substantially improve the shooting ability of individuals having any loss of strength.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow stabilizer and prop that may be attached to a bow using an existing threaded bore on the bow. The threaded bore is typically contained on all compound bows for attachment of a stabilizer. This invention is used in place of the standard stabilizer.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow stabilizer and prop that contains a transition elbow adapted for holding a prop used as either a prop or a stabilizer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow stabilizer and prop adapted to use a standard stabilizer and a prop of this invention simultaneously. The basic archery bow stabilizer and prop construction of this invention is adapted to be used with or without a standard stabilizer.